Temptation
by redcandle
Summary: Alicia may or may not be a slut but Warrington is certainly a self righteous hypocrite. AliciaWarrington. Ficlet.


"Temptation" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You realize, don't you, that this obsession with who Spinnet fucks makes it look like you want her?"

Warrington scowled at Pucey. "Don't be ridiculous. She might be a Gryffindor blood traitor, but she's still a pureblood witch from a decent family. The way she behaves – like a mudblood whore – is an embarrassment to all of us."

Pucey grinned. "Nothing wrong with mudblood whores. I'm quite fond of them."

"That kind of behavior is fine for their kind, but not for ours. Merlin, Pucey, what if you have to marry Spinnet? How would you feel knowing she'd spread her legs for half the school?"

"Um, this is a rhetorical question, right?" Pucey looked worried. "Cassius, you aren't betrothed to the little tramp, are you?"

"No, thankfully. But the possibility exists – for you as well."

After that conversation, Pucey no longer teased Warrington about monitoring Spinnet's sex life. In fact he helpfully suggested that Warrington had been going about it all wrong.

"You know, you'd probably have more success if you targeted Spinnet's companions rather than Spinnet herself."

Damn, why hadn't he thought of it before? Warrington's opinion of Pucey rose. The boy did have a brain after all.

Spinnet wouldn't bother with Slytherins, so he confined his efforts to the Sixth and Seventh Year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs quickly saw reason after he arranged to catch a couple of them in circumstances that necessitated detention with Professor Umbridge.

The Gryffindors, however, were stubborn. Attempts to make them see reason inevitably led to scuffles and hexes in the hallways. Worst of all, because Spinnet could stay in her common room or dormitory to consort with a fellow Gryffindor, he had no way of knowing which of them she favored.

"I want to talk to you," Spinnet snapped.

Warrington looked at her in surprise. She appeared heedless of their classmates milling nearby.

"Leave me alone. Stop ruining my social life."

Several heads turned towards them at Spinnet's overly loud pronouncement.

"I will not. You obviously need someone to keep you from embarrassing yourself." Warrington glared at the others and fingered the little "I" badge pinned to his uniform. Most of them got the message and filed out of the classroom.

"I hate you!" Spinnet looked ready to slap him.

Oh, he hoped she did. Gryffindor would have no points left if she assaulted a prefect/Inquisitorial Squad member. She'd probably get at least a week's worth of detention, too. She couldn't wander around the castle freely distributing sexual favors if she was scrubbing the Potions dungeons under Flich's watchful gaze.

But instead of hitting him, Spinnet slummed into a chair and whispered, "Why me?"

"You're a pureblood, Spinnet. And unlike the Weasleys, you were raised properly. I don't understand why you insist on playing in the mud."

"You fucking hypocrite. I heard what that Fifth Year Ravenclaw girl did with the entire Slytherin team after the Hufflepuff-Slytherin game last month."

"That's different."

"I actually like the guys I go out with; how could that possibly be worse?"

"You're missing the point entirely, Spinnet."

She was silent for a moment. Then she got up and slid her school robes off.

Warrington stared at her in astonishment as she unbuttoned her shirt and seated herself on Professor Flitwick's desk. "What are you doing?"

She spread her legs and pulled her skirt up. "I know what your problem is, Warrington. Come on."

He wasn't sure where to stare. She was certainly appealing. But this was too good to be true.

Spinnet beckoned him with one finger then slipped that finger into her mouth.

Oh, fuck. He was kissing Spinnet before he was conscious of even moving towards her. She felt so good. He squeezed her breasts before settling her thighs more securely around his hips and rubbing himself against her.

Then Spinnet shoved him away. He tried to hold on to her, but she kicked him and the heels of her shoes were sharp.

She crawled away to the other side of the desk, hopped down, and began fixing her clothes. "That was just so you know exactly what I do with all those muggleborns, half-bloods, and 'blood traitors' you disapprove of. For every guy you scare away, I can easily find several more, especially once we leave school."

"You bitch."

Spinnet laughed. "I'm beginning to think an insult from you is the best compliment I could receive."

He was tempted to grab her as she walked by him, but he wasn't stupid. If he touched her, even Professor Umbridge wouldn't be able to prevent him from getting into trouble. But as she'd said, they were leaving school soon. He was patient. There would be enough time for Spinnet to be taught the errors of her ways, especially if the things Malfoy said were true.

End


End file.
